Kote Options
Kote Estimated base cost per single Kote: 12.12 It is common practice to have two Kote per suit of armor. The price reflects a single Kote sleeve/piece. Basic Model (Han Kote) The basic model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 2XL shirt) * 3 plate forearm construction * Hana Weave wrist (6-1) Made from stainless steel * Leather Tekko (hand protection) with stamped Antioch symbol * Standard black foundation suede * Standard silver grommets * Black lace tighteners Options * Shino Gote (splint style) ''- Instead of the plates being made our of 3 large plates, they would be instead made out of 5 or 7 smaller plates.'' ** Increases cost by $2.89 * Nanban Kusari (European 4-1) ''- Using European weave chain instead of Japanese.'' ** options. Note that the top left option is not strong enough quality for armor. (A shame!)|link=https://verdite.wikia.com/wiki/File:Options.jpg]]Increases cost by $1.10 * Titanium Plates ''- The armor is constructed out of titanium instead of mild steel. This makes the armor stronger and lighter. This would be the best armor possible in the empire.'' ** Increases cost by $28.96 ** Reduces weight by 60% ** Stronger material ** Kelm-Class eligible * Stainless Plates ''- Stainless is significantly stronger than mild steel. If there are exposed metal areas on your armor after abuse, they will be much less likely to rust. However with new powder coating techniques, this is less and less of a concern.'' ** Increases cost by $4.92 ** Highly corrosion resistant material ** Stronger material * High Carbon Plates ''- High carbon is significantly stronger than mild steel.'' ** Increases cost by $4.60 ** Stronger material that can be heat-treated * Thicker Material Plates ''- Thicker material will make the armor stronger, but much heavier.'' ** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $1.04 *** Heavier and sturdier ** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM *** Increases cost by $2.34 *** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended) Advanced Model (Full Kote - costs still being calculated) The advanced model has the following features: * Made from 1.2MM stainless steel * Pretty universal, but mostly made for a larger individual (Medium - 2XL shirt) * 7 plate forearm construction * Hana Weave wrist and elbow (6-1) Made from stainless steel * Leather Tekko (hand protection) with stamped Antioch symbol * Standard black foundation fabric (the picture shown is a special foundation fabric for the Verditian Lord.) * Standard black grommets * Black lace tighteners * Mild steel ikada (metal tags above the elbow) * Options * Shino Gote (splint style) ''- Instead of the plates being made our of 7 small plates, they would be instead made out of 3-5 larger plates.'' *** Reduces cost by $2.89 **'Nanban Kusari (European 4-1)' ''- Using European weave chain instead of Japanese.'' ***Increases cost by $1.10 ** Titanium Forearm Plates ''- The armor is constructed out of titanium instead of mild steel. This makes the armor stronger and lighter. It also makes it eligible for Kelm-Class status. This would be the best armor possible in the empire.'' *** Increases cost by $28.96 *** Reduces weight by 60% *** Stronger material *** Kelm-Class eligible ** Stainless Plates ''- Stainless is significantly stronger than mild steel. If there are exposed metal areas on your armor after abuse, they will be much less likely to rust. However with new powder coating techniques, this is less and less of a concern.'' *** Increases cost by $4.92 *** Highly corrosion resistant material *** Stronger material ** High Carbon Plates ''- High carbon is significantly stronger than mild steel.'' *** Increases cost by $4.60 *** Stronger material that can be heat-treated ** Thicker Material Plates ''- Thicker material will make the armor stronger, but much heavier. Before you think that 1.22mm may be too thin, remember that the vast majority of samurai armor is overlapping.'' *** 1.52 MM instead of 1.22 MM **** Increases cost by $1.04 **** Heavier and sturdier *** 1.9 MM instead of 1.22 MM **** Increases cost by $2.34 **** Much heavier and sturdier (Not recommended)